


Soulmates

by Tashi_Lupin



Category: Circle of Magic - Tamora Pierce, Emelan - Tamora Pierce, PIERCE Tamora - Works
Genre: Platonic Soulmates, Prompt Fill, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashi_Lupin/pseuds/Tashi_Lupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sandry was eight years old, her soulmate marks came in dark and fully formed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmates

When Sandry was eight years old, her soulmate marks came in dark and fully formed. They curled in a circle around her belly button. It was in three different handwritings. Sandry could only read the words written in sloppy, primary print. ("Oh wonderful, more girls.") The other two sentences were written in a spiky cursive and loopy in a different language.

 When she showed her parents and Prisi, they read the ones she couldn't read to her. The cursive read "It's only lightening". Prisi read Sandry the last sentence which was in Trader Talk. ("All right, kaq, but no one will thank you for this.")

Sandry hadn't found it strange that she had three soulmates. After all Sandry felt that she had enough love inside her for three people. She did hope that all of her soulmates were soulmates with each other too. No, mostly Sandry was a little upset that two of her soulmates didn't seem to have the best meeting with her. She had always thought soulmates had love at first sight, like in fairytales.

She grew and she paid little attention to her soulmate marks. The were on an easy spot to ignore, and Sandry was busy with living as fully as a little girl could.

Later, after the earthquake, she was bathing when she took her soulmate marks into account again. They seemed just like the things Daja, Tris, and Briar had first said to her, if her memory serves her right. She beamed to herself. Of course her sisters and brother were her soulmates. While it wasn't the traditional romantic love soulmates, it made perfect sense to her. Their souls fit together like fibers, as they had during the earthquake. Sandry couldn't be happier with who her soulmates were.

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the "Soulmate AU" prompt on tamorapierceprompts.tumblr.com


End file.
